The present invention relates to a technique to establish connections between a plurality of apparatuses and networks by radio.
To connect a video processing apparatus to a video display apparatus as another video processing apparatus to view videos, there has been employed a method to establish analog connections therebetween to transmit video and audio signals. However, as digital apparatuses have been widely spread, there is employed, to prevent picture quality deterioration and to protect copyright of contents to be viewed, a method in which digital connections are established between the apparatuses and video and audio signals are encrypted to be transmitted therebetween.
High Definition Digital Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is known as an example of an interface for digital transmission. According to the HDMI, the base band signal and the audio signal of high definition are time-division multiplexed and the resultant signal is encrypted through HDCP for transmission thereof.
A conventional technique in which digitized video and audio signals are multiplexed for transmission as above is described in, for example, JP-A-2007-202115.